This invention relates to carpentry, building, and construction, and more particularly to an apparatus and method making a level connection between two or more boards.
In various situations in carpentry, building, and construction work, it is necessary to connect boards, so that the respective upper and lower surfaces of adjacent boards are aligned and level. This need arises, for example, in the construction of decks, particularly when joists are spaced 16 inches apart. This operation has been performed with deck clips described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,573. However, the clips described therein require additional fasteners, such as nails, for affixation to boards, because the clips themselves only have short xe2x80x9clocator prongs.xe2x80x9d Additional fasteners require additional materials and additional procedures, which make construction work slower and more complicated.
The invention, in one aspect, relates to a leveling fastener for connecting and aligning boards. The leveling fastener includes an elongated support member, having first and second support portions with first and second coplanar upper surfaces, a connecting portion that extends upward from the support member, and an elongated fastening component that extends from the connecting portion and that has a pointed end that can be driven into a board, thereby securing the leveling fastener to the board.
When connecting boards, the first coplanar upper surface of the leveling fastener is positioned flush against a first bottom surface of a first board, the fastening component is driven into a first side surface of the board, and a second bottom surface of a second board is positioned flush against the second coplanar upper surface of the fastener.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a combination of a leveling fastener and a device for driving the leveling fastener into a board. The driving device has an alignment structure having an abutment surface on its exterior and a driver slidably connected to a fastener delivery channel defined by the alignment structure. A leveling fastener is disposed within the fastener delivery channel so that movement of the driver down the fastener delivery channel can move the fastener from a first position to a second position.
Preferably, the leveling fastener is constructed as a unitary device. It may be constructed of a single piece of material or multiple pieces that are connected together. The leveling fastener can have more than one connecting portion, each of which may have more than one pointed end. The pointed ends may be directed in the same direction, in opposing directions, or in any desired orientation. The connecting portion may have any suitable shape or configuration, for example a pointed prong or a thin plate. Any part of the leveling fastener may have a rough surface (for example, a surface that is jagged, grooved, or barbed), which permits the fasteners to have a more secure connection to boards.
The driving device may also include an alignment plate connected to the alignment structure. The alignment plate may include a cutout portion, thereby permitting any part of the support members that protrude outside the alignment structure to remain in flush contact with a board, throughout the driving operation. Alternately, the alignment plate may be positioned so that it abuts a side of a board opposite the side that is in contact with a support surface of the leveling fastener. The driving device may also include a magazine for retaining a plurality of leveling fasteners, springs for returning the driver to a position for driving subsequent fasteners, after a fastener has been driven.
The force required to activate the driver may be supplied manually, or by a pneumatic, hydraulic, elastic, electrical, electromagnetic, electrostatic, magnetic, combustion, or explosive device. For example, the force may be provided by a hammer blow, gunpowder, a spring, an electric motor, an internal combustion engine, or a compressed air device. The force required to activate the driver may be supplied from an offset orientation, for example, with cams, rollers, or linkages.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following advantages. Leveling fasteners may be constructed as a single, unitary piece and may be connected to boards without the need for additional devices to hold the fastener in place (for example, nails, screws, adhesives). Unitary leveling fasteners are easy to use. The invention may reduce workers"" time and labor in building, construction, and carpentry work. Leveling fasteners according to the invention can be securely attached to boards. Leveling fasteners may employ rough surfaces to make connections to boards more secure. Leveling fasteners may employ multiple connecting portions or multiple pointed members for making secure attachments to boards. The invention can be used to align, stiffen, and/or level boards that are connected together. Leveling fasteners can be installed easily with a driving device or gun. Leveling fasteners may be made from materials that have any cross-sectional shape, including round or rectangular cross-sections. Leveling fasteners may be made from any suitable material, including metal, plastic, fiberglass, and carbon fiber. Leveling fasteners may be made, for example, from wire or stamping metal. Leveling fasteners may be manufactured in any suitable manner, for example they may be molded, cast, cut, machined, and/or bent. Leveling fasteners may have any suitable overall size. The invention may be used to connect boards without nails or other fasteners that protrude through the exposed upper surfaces of the boards, as in a deck. The invention may be used with boards of wood, foam, plastic, fiberglass, or any suitable material.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.